Poison
by McGonagall's Bola
Summary: Set in Season 2. What if judge Caroline Mahony had drawn Horatio years before Marisol could? DuCaine -REWRITTEN!


The lyrics used in this piece of fan-fiction, are from _Poison. _I don't own anything; it belongs to Alice Cooper.

* * *

"Case dismissed!" Judge Caroline Mahony concluded, swinging her dark wooden hammer, and standing up like everyone else in the courtroom did. She gently maneuvered her petite feminine figure through the crowd to find the red headed lieutenant she had been looking for, right outside in the hallway, talking to someone she assumed had to do with the case. She closely looked the younger blonde up and down and couldn't help but wrinkle her nose. Too fat. Crooked nose. It reminded her somewhat of a bird's bill. A toucan's, maybe.

Judge Mahony stood waiting politely until Lieutenant Caine's companion had left the building with clattering heels. Grandma pumps. And she really shouldn't wear such tight dress pants. It only made her hips come out even wider. A little bit of fitness would do good. And maybe some plastic surgery couldn't hurt much either... If she earned enough as a secretary. Such bimbo could only be the secretary. "Justice's been served today," she offered smiling brightly, addressing the red haired man in front of her, getting a little smile in return.

"It for sure has, Judge Mahony," Horatio replied.

Caroline smiled and started walking in the opposite direction, turning around when she was halfway, as if remembering something; her dark, long locks, crashing around her perfectly make-upped face. "Caroline, please," she said seductively and walked out of sight.

'Caroline' Horatio repeated in himself and watched her hips rhythmically swaying as she walked away on her high stiletto heels. He didn't doubt that even though barely one woman on a million had the perfect sizes of a Barbie doll from Mother Nature, she was one of these. And she knew it. Horatio briefly shook his head to bring himself back to reality, and walked out to get back to his lab.

_Your cruel device_  
_Your blood like ice_  
_One look could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill_

Horatio smiled, looking into the deep blue eyes of the woman in front of him. He gently lifted his glass of white wine and touched it with hers, producing a soft high pitched sound. Caroline smiled back at him with her perfect glistening white teeth. Her eyes drew him to her. He couldn't just look away from her seductive soft brown smokey eyes. Her mahogany colored hair seemed to float around her face like an angel's. She had subtly curled them for the occasion, he saw. He'd often noticed her in court, and he'd never seen her with curls before. He had to admit she looked really appealing to say the least.

_I want to love you but I better not touch_  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Her long dark curls tickled his chest as she leaned in to connect their lips in a heated duel between tongues. His warm hands were lying on her hips, steering her back and forth. She didn't need it, though. He'd never experienced sexual intimacy like this before; with none of the women he'd known. She seemed to be perfect in every way.

Both his and Caroline's bodies were covered in sweat, and the two of them were even still wearing their underwear. His boxers were extremely tight, though. He couldn't fight against the lust anymore, when Caroline, clad in perfectly fitting lingerie of French black lace – that he assumed to be from the newest Victoria Secret catalogue – started making turning movements onto his hard manhood. When she started purring like a little kitten, he really couldn't contain himself anymore and rolled over, hands eager to undo any more straining fabric.

_Your mouth, so hot_  
_Your web, I'm caught_  
_Your skin, so wet_  
_Black lace on sweat_

"Horatio, could I please talk to you for a moment?" Calleigh questioned, turning around from her microscope and looking up into his bright blue eyes. He sat himself down on her bench in Ballistics. Calleigh assumed it was a yes. She lowered herself on the bench opposite him, so she could look at him directly. She sighed, as soon as she had reassured herself the two of them were alone, briefly glancing around the room. "What are you doing?" She asked.

The redhead's mouth opened a couple of times promising, but no coherent word came out. "What do you mean, Calleigh?"

"Caroline Mahony?" She mentioned, raising her eyebrows sarcastically to him and crossing her arms instinctively. She suddenly didn't seem like a sweet, innocent little southern girl anymore, but radiated only bitterness. "You should be aware of her reputation. She's no good woman for you. She's a bitch."

Horatio's eyes widened slightly. He would have never thought his ballistics expert to talk about anyone like that… surely not of a woman like Caroline. He couldn't say anything negative about her. And he didn't understand why anyone ever could. What he had heard about her told nothing but good, too. She had won almost every single one of her cases in her time as a lawyer. And as a judge, had made nothing but good decisions. "Where did that come from?"

"It's the pure truth, and I cannot believe you don't want to see it. You, who always sees through everyone," Calleigh said angrily. "She screwed herself on that judge bench." Horatio was startled. He'd never seen the young blonde like this before. Angry. Jealous, maybe. "I hope you find who Judge Mahony truly is, sooner rather than later."

_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins _  
_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin_  
_I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
_  
You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

"Calleigh..." the red haired Lieutenant begged through her front door. "I'm sorry. You were completely right, about- about Caroline. She sure acts very different than she is. She's not who I thought... I'm sorry. I should have listened..."

She swallowed, hearing his every word as she sat curled up against the front door. Calleigh sighed shakily, hands reaching up to wipe her tears away, together with the smeared out mascara. She slowly breathed in and out deeply a couple of times, then managed to lift herself upright on the side table. She slowly turned the door knob to reveal the red haired man.

_Poison_  
_One look could kill_  
_My pain, your thrill_

"Calleigh, I'm sorry," he repeated, sorrow visible in his ocean blue eyes. In response, the young blonde threw her arms around him. He was taken aback at first, then slowly pulled his own arms around Calleigh's waist and patted the small of her back. Where did all that suddenly come from? He didn't really understand, but just let her.

She'd been ignoring him since she had warned him for Judge Mahony. He had wanted to talk things through with her for a couple of days, since he had seen the real spirit of the 'perfect' Caroline. Things had slowly dawned upon him; her always subtly asking about the ongoing cases right after the sex and asking him to do this or that for her, fully aware that her body made him refuse to say no.

Calleigh had always been able to avoid him. Now she finally let him come close again, he wasn't going to push her away.

_I want to love you but I better not touch_  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison_

_You're poison running through my veins_  
_You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

Horatio carefully opened one of his eyes and watched her chest going up and down rhythmically. Calleigh must be asleep. He smiled to himself. If he had thought the intimacy between Caroline and him had been perfect, he simply had no words left to describe how this had just felt. He reached out to tuck a couple of platinum blond strands behind Calleigh's ear. She briefly wrinkled her nose at the movement. He chuckled to himself. She could be particularly cute. He must admit Caroline had never been anything of that. Seductive, yeah. Extremely sexual, of course.

He realized that he would really get into trouble with IAB when anyone found out. Ah well... So what? "I don't care," he whispered to the two of them. Maybe that just brought the thrill.

_Poison_  
_I want to love you but I better not touch_  
_I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I want to kiss you but I want it too much_  
_I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah_  
_I don't want to break these chains _  
_  
Poison, oh no_  
_Running deep inside my veins _  
_Burning deep inside my veins_

_It's poison _  
_I don't want to break these chains_


End file.
